Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the monitoring and analysis of status of a telephone line group and of equipment attached thereto, and more particularly to a microcomputer-based system that provides telephone line usage information and, where applicable equipment usage, such as modem use information. Such information is provided in the form of an error log and in the form of recorded data obtained directly or derived from the monitoring activity. A computer-generated, 24-hour error report chart shows the in-use condition of each piece of equipment or modem. From the error log or chart, one can determine which piece or pieces of equipment in the system are faulty, and whether too many, a sufficient number, or an insufficient number of units have been employed. The system provides a "hot" spare which is usable when a modem fails to function satisfactorily and is usable until the faulty modem can be repaired. In the development of the dial line monitor and control unit, a novel approach to the required voice frequency intercept connectors and related isolation-type circuitry was necessary to comply with applicable industry regulations.